Claridina's Reign Volume I: Claridina's Wrath
by Shadow on the Horizon 1992
Summary: For my first fanfiction, I decided that I would write a companion piece to one of my favorite fanfics. Shana852963 owns Claridina and any other OCs that you might recognize. JK Rowling owns Harry Potter.
1. Forward

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, and I am not Shana852963.**

_Claridina's Wrath_

This is my first entry for FanFiction, and it's actually a companion piece to one of my favorite stories on this site. That's a next-generation series written by Shana852963, written under the point of view of Dudley's daughter, Alexandra Dursley, who is also a witch.

Another character in this story is one of my favorite fan-made villains; Claridina Wretermoust. This character is almost as amazing of a character as Lord Voldemort; who is one of my favorite villains in general. These one-shots are written under Claridina's point of view. The idea for this came rather recently, although I have always wanted to know what was going on in the villainess's mind. This series was a result of me trying to get inside her head and see what she's thinking.

This particular series will take place before Abnormal. My other one; Claridina's Revenge will take place alongside the series. That one will start with her being released from Azkaban, and continue onwards.

Do note that this series will contain spoilers for Shana's stories. If you haven't read her series yet, I would really recommend you read them first. Abnormal, Peculiar, and Oddity really are amazing stories. If you have read those stories, then I hope you enjoy my one-shots about Claridina.

I would like to thank the following people;

JK Rowling, thank you for writing Harry Potter, my favorite story involving magic

Shana852963, thank you for writing the Alexandra Dursley series, and for giving me permission to write these one-shots.

If you haven't read the story yet, then I have provided the link to Abnormal below. That's the first story in the series. Just remove the spaces, and enjoy reading.  
w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 4 6 8 9 9 6 3 / 1


	2. Chapter List

Claridina's Reign of Terror – Chapter List

**AN: Hi, this is Hailstorm234, and I'm just adding a navigation system to the story. Since the chapters I'm currently writing have not been in chronological order, I thought I should add this so my readers know where the new chapters are. The recent ones will be marked when added, so you can find them from this list.**

Volume I: Claridina's Wrath

1. Preface

_2. (Chapter List)_

3. Prologue: My Identity

4. My First Victim

Volume II: Claridina's Revenge

1. Prologue: Time for Revenge!

2. An Unexpected Encounter

* * *

**The future – What's Next?**  
**Night of Reckoning – This is the third chapter I began writing after the prologues. Here, Claridina will launch her continental attack over all of Wizarding Europe. The ministry's building, Diagon Alley, and magic schools all around Europe are all going to be destroyed. This is the most recent event that takes place in Shana's story at the time that I am writing this notice. Do expect a long wait for this one. I am expecting it to be a very long chapter, since this is a major turning point in the story.**

**Originally, I had it titled _Continental Massacre_. I changed the title for two reasons; one was because I knew that the title could be taken literally. The other reason was because I remembered the name _Dawn of Reckoning_, which is an SMW Rom hack that I am currently working on (as Hailstorm27 on SMWCentral). I thought that the Reckoning part suited this attack very well. Thus, the name _Night of Reckoning_ was born.**

**The Invasion – This takes place during Peculiar. In this one, two Messengers attack the Ministry's building. Pretty much this is Claridina's first attack after the basilisk incident.**

**Arrest – I don't have anything written about this event yet, but I do have plans for it. This one will serve as the last chapter for Claridina's Wrath, and it is when Harry arrests her. This pretty much sets up for Claridina's Revenge.**


	3. Prologue: My Identity

**UPDATE: I recently found out that Durmstrang was in Scandinavia (which is actually 2 countries; Norway and Sweden). JK Rowling herself confirmed that during an interview with a sight, the name of which I do not remember. I had previously thought Durmstrang was in Bulgaria, since Viktor Krum was a student there, but I was wrong.** **This mistake has now been fixed.**

Prologue: My Identity

Who am I? That's what you want to know? Humph! I guess maybe introductions are in order.

My name is Claridina Wretermoust, and I am a student from Durmstrang Academy in Scandinavia. In a few years, I will take over the Wizarding World. Anyone who stands in my way will be eliminated! Once I take power, all Voldemort will be is just a memory of the once-darkest wizard of all time. Not even your precious "boy-who-lived" will be able to stop me. If you think I make mistakes, then I'll show you how powerful that my "mistake" will be.

Now do you think you know me? Hah! You know nothing about me! Soon, I will begin my reign of terror, and there's nothing you can do about it!

AN: I do hope I portrayed her correctly. The next one will be much longer.


	4. My First Victim

A few days have passed since I was transported to Malfoy Manor. I don't know how long I'll be here, but it's definitely a nice change in scenery for me. It's warm here, as opposed to the cold mountains of Scandinavia where I live.

I couldn't have been placed with a better family. While one member is currently in prison, I know that he is a follower of the Dark Lord's. That means I finally have a chance of meeting my inspiration for the dark arts, so I'm really excited about that. The Malfoys have a son around my age, name Draco, but I really don't talk to him that much.

Even though we don't talk, I have secretly listened to his conversations, since my room is right next to his. He seems keen on getting revenge on Harry Potter for landing his father in Azkaban. While I have never met Draco's enemy, I definitely know who he is. He's the one who has repeatedly defeated my idol, so I already consider him an enemy. If the Dark Lord doesn't kill him, I will.

Enough about that though. It's a bit too early for me to be talking about our common enemy. Narcissa and Draco think that I stay in my room most of the time. What they don't know is that I sometimes slip out of the manor using the window in my room. To be more specific, I've been following a muggle neighborhood nearby for a few days, looking for a victim.

One woman stood out to me as the ideal target. She has plain dark hair and lives alone, so I'll be able to take her life without anyone knowing. I had her in my sights from the moment I saw her, and she has no clue that I'm even there. In doing so, I learned her schedule, and I know the best time to strike. After the sun goes down, I'm going to kill her.

I climbed out of my window, and snuck back into the muggle neighborhood. I knew where the girl lived, so I had no problem sneaking into her house. All I had to do now was wait for her to walk through that door.

As soon as she appeared, I walked out of my hiding spot. When I knew her back turned to me, I pulled out my wand and held it against her neck.

"Avada Kedavra" I hissed. The girl fell to the floor, dead. I felt victorious, knowing that I had finally killed someone.

I ransacked her house for anything I could find that could possibly identify her. At the end of the day, I had stolen everything from her ID papers to a necklace she had been wearing. All of these items identified her as Mildred Greene.

"Mildred Greene, huh?" I said. I took her items back to the Malfoy Manor, knowing that I would put them to use someday. Around a year later, the day finally came when I would use Mildred's name.


End file.
